Crash Into Me
by Scarlett19
Summary: Derek’s search for a new life after the breakup with his wife takes a wonderful and unexpected turn with someone new.
1. Chapter 1

_Prolog: _

Something was different. He knew instantly as he entered his home. He could almost smell the betrayal. He made sure to quietly close the front door, as if this wasn't his home and he didn't want to have his presence known. He dropped his briefcase on the padded chair in the foyer and headed for the stairs.

At thestaircasehe picked upa coat on the bottom step that he recognized. It was his wife's coat, carelessly discarded. He looked up and saw another coat a few steps up, this coat was a coat that he didn't recognize immediately. He dropped his wife's coat and moved up the steps. As he approached the coat, his heart stopped for a moment. He did know this coat. This was the coat of a man, but not just any man, this was Mark's coat; His best friend.

Derek went cold. His heart began beating irregular and he felt nauseous. He took one step backward and considered leaving before he saw anything else, because he knew if he proceeded he wouldn't be able to spare himself any pain. But like a train wreck you know is coming, he couldn't stop himself from viewing that wreck.

He made his way to the top of stepsbypassing articles of clothing,shoes,pants, a hair clip.Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion. As if this was dream, a nightmare, and Derek shook his head as if trying to wake up. His mind was racing… he didn't need to see what was behind his bedroom door because he knew what he was going to find. Slowly, he approached the door and peered through the crack left open by the lovers in their haste, and his heart screamed in his chest at what he saw. His wife with her eyes closed in ecstasy, straddling her lover, riding him, moaning softly, the way she did right before she was ready to orgasm. Her beautiful red hair was partially covering her face, and messy from frantic lovemaking.

Derek squeezed his eyes closed and backed away from the door. He fought back tears as the bile raised in his throat. Even though he had prepared himself for what he was about to see, the pain hit him like a sledgehammer. His body was paralyzed. It was like he couldn't move even if he wanted to. He just stood there leaning against the wall outside the door to his bedroom. One single tear managed to escape down his cheek and Derek didn't want to open his eyes because he knew the tears would fall and he wouldn't be able to stop them.

He heard moans of pleasure coming from the bedroom and knew both had finished. He heard some sloppy kissing and whispering he could not make out. Derek opened his eyes quickly and tried to get his brain to function. To tell him what do next. But nothing came to him. He heard the bed creek and someone standup.

"You are going to make me late. I have a meeting at 4 and it is already 3:30."

He heard his wife's voice. 'Guess she didn't get the memo' he thought to himself. He was also supposed to be at the meeting, but it was cancelled due to the Chief of Surgery having a family emergency. Derek almost laughed out loud with that thought, since he was currently caught up in his own family emergency. One he hadn't been expecting either. He thought his wife was busy getting her weekly massage, well at least now he knew that was alie. Well maybe it wasn't a lie, she certainly had been getting worked over this afternoon. So Derek guessed that could be considered a massage.

The feeling of rage came over him like a summer storm that sweeps over the land without any warning. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his wife's voice getting louder as if she was approaching the door.

"Where did you throw my bra, you naughty boy?" she said in a playful voice.

Derek quickly looked down at the carpet and there, under his shoe, was the red silk bra he had given her last year for Christmas. He reached down to grab it. As he stood up, his wife appeared in the hallway with only the red silk panties on that was apart of the set.

"Here it is" Derek said in a voice he didn't recognize as his own. He held out the undergarment waiting for her to take it.

The smile on her lips vanished. She turned pale.

"Oh my God, Derek" she breathed in a whisper. Her voice resonated with shock.

"Oh my God, Addison" he said back to her with more hate then he thought he could ever have. He was sure his normally crystal blue eyes were black right now.

"Don't you want your bra?" Derek spoke again.

She just stood there staring at him.

"Guess not" he said softly and shrugged his shoulders and dropped the bra to the floor again.

He watched as tears formed in Addison's eyes. A wave of disgust poured over him.

"Don't you dare cry bitch. Don't you dare. If I see even one tear shed by you I think I'll kill you."

Addison blinked them back. She opened her mouth to say something but Derek stopped her.

"You don't get to talk either. I don't want to hear another lie out of your filthy mouth. You are dead to me… do you understand that? DEAD TO ME!" He screamed.

Suddenly Mark appeared in the hallway behind Addison.

"What the hell is…." He stopped in mid sentence. "Derek…"

Derek felt something inside him snap. "You have exactly 10 seconds to get the hell out of my house before I beat you so bad your own mother won't recognize you…10…9…."

Derek started counting and Mark scrambled to grab his belongings. He ran past Derek toward the steps.

"Your coat is on the steps…6…5" he said to Mark still looking at Addison.

He heard the door slam downstairs. Still no one moved.

"I'm going to go into the bedroom and pack. When I come out of this room, you better be gone." He walked past her half naked body and slammed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dr. Shepard, I need you to consult with me on a patient"

Derek looked up from the notes he was writing on Mrs. Leed's chart.

"I thought you knew everything, Dr. Bailey, don't tell me your are slipping"

He gave her a little wink and a smile so she would know he was just kidding. She didn't look amused.

"I don't have time to play Dr. Shepard. I have real patients with real problems that need help. Now are you going to help or do I need to find someone else who will take this seriously?"

Derek put down his pen and started walking toward her. "Okay, you win. I won't try to be funny."

"Good, come on." Miranda Bailey took off down the hall and Derek was forced to start a light jog just to catch up with her at the elevator.

"What are we dealing with? A pregnant man again?" He smiled.

Bailey was silent. He could tell her patience with him was drawing thin.

"Awww, come on Miranda, can't we have a little fun?"

The ding announcing the elevator was at their floor stopped Miranda from answering him. They got onto the empty elevator and the doors closed. She pressed the button of the floor she wanted and turned to him.

"What has you in this great mood today? This is not normal for you. Are you feeling okay?" Bailey looked at him with some feigned concern.

"I'm fine. Great actually. If you have to know, I met a girl last night" he said still smiling at her.

"A girl? Is she legal? Does she have hair on her privates"

Derek cracked up. "Yes, smartass. She does…"

"Oh so you've already seen this girl's pubic hair… sounds like you did have a good night last night…" Bailey said as the elevator came to stop at the floor she requested. "Glad to hear you are finally getting laid…how long has it been… five, six months" she said loudly walking down the long hallway.

"Shhhh…. Keep your voice down… jeez…" Derek whispered as he glanced at a passing nurse who had obviously heard what Miranda had said because she was starting to chuckle.

Miranda stopped at the nurses' station to get the patient's file. Derek stopped there as well.

"It's actually been seven months…" he whispered in her ear.

She just looked up at him and shook her head and smiled. "Well it is about damn time that you got some ass. I've been telling you that you need to move on since you got here to Seattle. Nothing better than some nasty sex to help you get your mojo back."

"It wasn't nasty. It might have been drunken, but it wasn't nasty." Derek said smiling.

"Well who is she? Are you going to see her again? I hope so, that way we can see this happier Derek around the hospital" Miranda said as she picked up the chart and strolled down the hallway to the patient's room.

"I really don't know her. I just met her last night at the "Crow Bar" on Front St, downtown. I saw from across a crowded room… it was lust at first site…"

"Spare me the details… I'm just glad for you. Now can we get some work done today? I don't know about you, but I don't want to spend my whole night here."

Bailey walked into the patient's room and he could hear her greeting the people in the room. Derek just stood outside the door thinking about the previous night's events. Meredith… even her name sounded sexy to him. They both had gone to the bar with friends, but she approached him and asked if she could buy him a drink. One drink lead to several and then they were kissing and undressing each other in a cab on the way to her place. By the time they got there the cabbie was throwing them out of the vehicle cursing at them. They just cracked up as they entered her dark house and once inside, they undressed each other the rest of way.

"Dr. Shepard…" Miranda's voice interrupted his thoughts. Good thing probably because he was getting hard thinking about last night.

As he entered the room and greeted the family he wished he had at least gotten her last name…


	3. Chapter 3

Derek pulled his car up to his small trailer and looked out at the land he owned. It had been a long day at the hospital. He had lost one patient today; a young girl, only 10 years old that was severely injured in a car accident. They called him to operate, but once they opened her, the damage was too bad. He tried to do what he could. But her heart failed on the table. Those are the cases that stayed with him. That haunted him.

He warily opened the door of the car and stepped out. He shut the door and then remembered his briefcase was still in the back seat. He looked at it through the window, but decided not to get it. Everything in there could wait until tomorrow. He just wanted to sit on his make-shift porch and drown in a cold beer.

It was late summer and the weather was perfect for grilling outside and enjoying the sites and sounds of the outdoors. There was practically no humidity and after last night he was really starting to like Seattle. It was a far cry from New York City. The place he was born and raised. He used to think he could never imagine living anywhere else. He felt like he needed the hustle and bustle of all the people, cars, trucks, excitement. He thought without it his life would not be complete. But now standing here looking out at this inherited land, he felt at peace.

He unlocked his little silver trailer and went inside. He had a taste for steak tonight, so he went to his little fridge and took out the pre-seasoned steak and a cold beer both he had bought yesterday. He went outside and turned on the grill and put the steak on. He sat down on his plastic lounge chair and let his mind wander.

He could hardly believe he had been in Seattle for seven months. That day he had caught Addison in bed with his best friend, Mark, was still so vivid in his mind, it made him wince to think about it. He had packed only clothes and basic necessities and left the house in ten minutes with Addison still standing in the same place, half naked with tears running down her face. He didn't care about her tears then and he still didn't care about them.

In the days following, he had stayed with his sister's family in Connecticut. He had taken a leave of absence from work, which was approved after he had told the Chief of Surgery what had happened. Since he worked in the same hospital as his wife and former best friend, he told the Chief he couldn't assure that he wouldn't attack Mark. So the Chief had granted him one week off. He had placed a couple of phone calls to some colleagues he knew in Phoenix about a job, but after about a ten minutes he didn't think he wanted to put himself in the middle of the drama that hospital was experiencing.

It was three days before he was supposed to be back at work in New York, and he received a call from his lawyer about the land that was left to him by his deceased Uncle Larry a few years back, outside of Seattle. It was two acres of undeveloped land. The lawyer said that he was calling to relay an offer to him from a buyer. In that moment, Derek decided that the land was not for sale and he asked his attorney to take the land off the market. He could tell that his lawyer was a bit shocked to find out that he didn't want to sell the land, but he did as he was instructed. That was it! That was his escape from this mess. He would move to Seattle, and then figure out from there what to do.

In two days Derek was out in Seattle, checking out the land that was left to him by his uncle. The only thing on the land was a small trailer his uncle used to use when he would need to get away from his wife, and Derek decided that would be okay to live in until he decided what to build on this land. He remembered that he had a colleague that was Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital, and decided to give him a call. Dr. Webber was thrilled to hear from Derek and quickly offered him a job as chief surgical resident at Seattle Grace. Everything had fallen into place.

Derek got up to check on his steak cooking on the grill and he flipped it over. His mouth was starting to water because it smelled delicious. He wasn't a big red-meat eater, but every so often he truly loved a good steak.

Things were busy with his new job, but he was lonely. He actually considered moving back to New York because after seven months of being out in Seattle the only people he met were at his job, and most of them were married. He was working himself into exhaustion, just to fight off the feelings of despair. Then last night, a beautiful angel came and saved him from drowning in self pity and loneliness. Meredith… just thinking about her made him want her all over again. There was something special about her, he didn't know what it was, but he wanted to find out.

As he got up to take his steak off the grill, he considered going back to her house. Even if he didn't know her last name he knew where she lived. He could just show up there and they could pick up where they left off. However, she did mention that she thought last night was a one-night stand and she basically told him she would never see him again. Maybe he'd have to wait outside her home and follow her somewhere and just casually bump into her. Or was that too much of a stalker like behavior?

Derek wasn't sure, but he decided that he was going to eat his steak, drink his beer, and get some much needed rest tonight. He'd consider his options to find his angel tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Things were crazy at Seattle Grace the next day. The day started by Derek getting an early page from the hospital regarding one of his patients who had a set back after their surgery. After handling that crisis, he had a meeting with Dr. Webber to discuss some new procedures in the surgery field, and directly after that Dr. Bailey was going to introduce him to some of the new interns.

Derek heard that the child of one of the most famous surgeons in his field was in the program. This kid was probably a little punk that thought he knew everything and expected different treatment because of who his mother was. Well Derek would be sure to knock his ego down a few pegs before the day was through. He hated cocky interns.

"One last thing before we adjourn this meeting… as you know the child of Dr. Ellis Grey will be a surgical intern here. I know Dr. Grey well and I know she would hate it if we treated her daughter differently just because she is a "Grey". Webber told the group.

'Daughter', Derek thought in his mind. The little punk was a girl. Well she wasn't going to have it easy here. She would be just like any other intern here.

Dr. Bailey entered the room. "The Interns are waiting. Can I interrupt so you can meet them?"

Dr Webber nodded. Dr. Bailey led the small group of surgical interns in the room. There were two males and three females that filed in.

Derek scanned the group quickly as they entered and when his eyes landed on the last intern in the group his heart stopped and he did a double take.

Meredith… his angel. She was here.

There eyes locked and a few emotions passed over her face. Shock being the one that he recognized the most, she quickly averted her eyes from his. She began looking in every direction but his.

They started introducing themselves, but all he heard was "blah, blah, blah" until the introduction got to Meredith.

"Hi, I'm Meredith Grey. I'm looking forward to learning from each of you."

"Meredith Grey. Grey. As in Dr. Grey's daughter…Holy shit." Derek thought.

Dr. Bailey's voice interrupted his thoughts. "We have a good group of interns and each are very ready to work hard and go without sleep so they can learn from you."

"Thank you Dr. Bailey; nice to meet each of you. We welcome you to Seattle Grace and the surgical intern program." Dr. Webber said cordially.

The interns filed out of the conference room. It looked like to Derek, Meredith couldn't wait to get out of the room. He couldn't let her get away now. He had to talk to her.

"Richard, are we finished here? I've got some things to take care of." Derek said hastily as he began gathering his belongings.

"Yes we are…." He heard Dr. Webber say, but Derek was already out the door.

He saw Meredith turn the corner at the end of the hallway and he ran to catch up to her.

"Dr. Grey"

She turned when she heard her name, but when she saw who was calling her, she picked up her pace.

"Dr. Grey… I need to have a word with you" Derek said as he caught up to her and ushered her into one of the break rooms for doctors

He locked the door. He turned and looked at her. She looked a little outraged.

"Why did you lock the door?" she asked in a huff.

"I didn't want to be interrupted." Derek approached her. She took a step back.

"Well I don't think this is professional. Look, obviously things will be a little awkward between us at first because of… well you know."

Derek smiled. He reached out to touch her face. He's been dreaming about that face for two days now and it felt like a dream that she was here with him.

"Don't smile at me, and don't touch me." Meredith started but was cut off by Derek's mouth on hers.

Derek didn't mean to kiss her, he meant to talk to her, but here in this tiny room so close to each other, he felt he might go a little crazy if he didn't taste her again. Her mouth was just as sweet as he remembered; just as soft and beautiful. He moaned a little as his tongue entered her mouth. She opened her mouth to give him full access and the hands she put on his chest to stop him from kissing her now moved to the back of his head. She was now pulling him closer, kissing him back with as much passion as he felt.

They just kissed for a long time, like a man dying of thirst getting his first drink of water. Meredith moved her hands went to the waistband of his scrubs and she slipped her hand underneath.

Derek shuddered and groaned. He wanted her now. In that moment, anyone could have walked through that door and he wouldn't have cared. His hands went to her body. He rubbed her body through her scrubs, his hands then found her ass and he grabbed it and pulled her closer to him. He was hard and he wanted her to feel his erection in her hands. She began to stroke him and he almost lost control.

"Hello anyone in there" There was a knock at the door and someone trying to twist the locked doorknob.

Meredith jumped back from him. She put her arms around herself and held herself as if trying to replace the warmth that was gone now that they were apart.

Derek just stood there stunned.

"Derek, someone is trying to come in here." She whispered.

Derek's brain began to function and he adjusted and fixed himself and pulled his white coat over his body to cover his blatant erection. He went over and unlocked the door.

"Sorry about that. I didn't realize it was locked" Derek said quickly as he exited the room. Meredith slipped by him before he could stop her. She stopped at the elevator and pushed the up button.

"We need to talk" he whispered. "Can we continue this later at your house?"

Meredith didn't say anything as if she was contemplating what he was saying. The elevator's doors opened and she stepped on with the other riders. She turned to face him.

"I don't think that's a good idea. " She said as the doors closed in his face.

Derek just smiled to himself. She may not think it was a good idea, but he did, and he would see her again tonight. His pager buzzed and he started heading in the direction of the next crisis.


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing here?" Meredith grumbled as she peeked through the mail slot of her front door.

"I come bearing gifts of wine and food" Derek had in one hand a bag full of groceries and in the other a bottle of Merlot.

"Didn't I tell you that I didn't want you to come here tonight?"

"Yes, but I figured you were just playing hard-to-get" Derek gave her a wink and little sexy smile, hoping it would be enough to get him through the front door.

He heard Meredith sigh. She closed the mail slot. He was sure she was going to open the door. He waited for a couple of seconds and then realized that he didn't hear the door being unlocked.

"Meredith" he called. No response.

"Meredith" he said a little louder. "Meredith open the door"

Still nothing. She was going to let him in whether she wanted to or not. He tried the nice way, now he was going to have to force the issue. Drastic times called for drastic measures.

"Meredith if you don't open this door I'm going to make the biggest scene on your front porch. The kind of scene your neighbors will talk about for years to come." He said calmly but loud enough that he knew she heard him.

He heard her stomp to the door and unlock it and open it. "You asshole."

Derek smirked and walked into the house. He headed directly for the kitchen and dropped his goodies on the counter. He turned around to see her leaning against the closed front door. She was staring directly at him and she didn't look happy.

"Mer…" he started, but she cut him off.

"What part of I don't want you here don't you get? You are my boss. Do you get that? Or maybe you don't care. Well I care. I care about my future and my career. You are an attending, I'm an intern. This can only end badly."

Derek approached her slowly. "Meredith, I know this is risky… probably more risky for you than for me, but I have to be honest. I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop wanting to feel your body under my hands. I can't stop these feelings I am having for you that are overtaking me…"

"It's called lust… and yes you can control it" She said dryly. She went to the kitchen and began pulling stuff out of the grocery bag he brought with him.

He approached her from behind and put his arms around her waist. He heard her gasp and release the tomatoes she had just laid on the counter. Her hands went to his hands. He put his nose in her hair and nuzzled it. God, she smelled good. He leaned down to whisper in her ear

"No, I can't control this. I want you more than I've ever wanted any woman in my life. You are my angel." He could feel her body melt into his. He turned her around so she was facing him and the look in her eyes told him that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. He trailed up to her ear. "Let me love you baby". He heard her let out a soft moan as he lifted her up to sit on the counter. She spread her legs and he moved into the space she had created for him. They kissed passionately, taking turns being the aggressor.

Derek's hands went to her breasts he felt her through her tank top. She wasn't wearing a bra… he groaned in her mouth. His erection began to strain against his khaki pants he had on.

Meredith pulled back from his mouth. She looked at him with such desire it make him burn with passion. She lifted her arms over her head and Derek pulled the white tank top she had on over her head. She worked on unbuttoning his dress shirt. After helping her out of her shirt, his eager hands went to help her with his shirt. Within seconds he was free and he crushed her to him. He loved the feel of her skin against his.

He could feel her legs wrap around him to pull him closer and it drove him a little crazy. He needed to be free of his pants and he wanted her free of her pajama bottoms.

As if she was reading his mind, her hands went to unbutton his pants. He forced them down his legs. He took a step back to kick his shoes off and take his the rest of his clothing off. Meredith took that opportunity to discard her pajama bottoms.

Derek liked the fact that she didn't wear underwear. He found that incredibly sexy. He came back to her. She was sitting on the counter ready for him. It struck him that he should move her to a more comfortable place.

"Mer… sofa" was all he could get out.

"Take me here" she purred "I need you now"

Derek pulled her off the counter, she wrapped her legs around him and he held her against the kitchen counter as he entered her. She felt so good. Derek wondered if anything had ever felt this good in his life.

"Angel" he breathed. He began to move inside her and she moved along with him. She climaxed easily in his arms. Derek felt her muscles contract around his erection and he came as well.

She shuddered in his arms. He kissed and playfully bit her neck. Both were breathing hard.

"Are you okay" Derek asked her pulling away from her. He set her down easily and she collapsed in the first chair she saw.

She nodded yes. Derek saw a blanket on the sofa in the living room. He went and got it and came back to her and wrapped her in it.

He just looked at her not knowing what say next.

"Derek, that was…"

"Amazing" he finished for her. Meredith just smiled back at him.

"Hungry?" He kissed her forehead and she grabbed him and pulled him down to where she was sitting.

"Not for food" she said smiling. She grabbed his hand and they headed for her bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

"Derek"

"Derek"

Derek moaned a little and wondered who was calling his name. His eyes fluttered open and he shut them tight again as the curtain on the window was pulled back revealing the bright morning sunlight.

"Close the drapes" he moans and pulled the covers over his head.

He felt the covers ripped off of him a second later, and he half opened his eyes and looked up at the person subjecting him to the cold morning air.

"I've got to get to work" he heard her huff and stomp to the other side of the room to put her shoes on.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Derek said as he grabbed the covers and pulled them back up over his naked body.

"Well I didn't know if you had to work or what your plans were," she said tying her sneakers.

"I don't have any plans… except to catch up on sleep. I don't have to be at the hospital today… and this bed is one of the most comfortable beds I've ever been in…" he said snuggling into the covers a little deeper.

"You aren't staying here" Meredith said matter of factly. "You need to get up put your clothes on and go home."

Derek opened his eyes again and looked at her, but he didn't budge.

"How about I stay here and keep the bed warm" he winked. Meredith didn't look amused.

"Derek, I'm serious, you can't stay here… let's go… get up…"

"Meredith, you could stand here and argue with me all day, but I'm not leaving… so unless you plan to be late to work, I suggest you get a move on"

Meredith quickly moved to the bed and he saw she was going to rip the covers off him again, but instead, he grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Stop it" she spit out, but it was too late. He had her wrapped in his strong arms and he wasn't letting go.

"Angel, you don't have to be at the hospital for an hour, why don't you get back into this bed and…"

"Last night was a mistake," he heard her say as she tried in vain to release herself from his arms.

"Last night was magic… like the first night we were together" he whispered into her ear as he placed a kiss right below her earlobe.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel something…" he began to spread kisses down the side of her face. "I know what you felt…and don't deny it, because I'll know you are lying…"

"You don't know anything…" she said weakly.

"Oh really?" He said with a half smile as he turned her in his arms so she faced him. "So you always have multiple orgasms with every guy you are with? And you always say that nobody has ever fucked you this good… while you're coming… huh?"

Meredith glared at him. He reached up a planted a kiss on her nose.

"Baby, why are you fighting this?"

Meredith relaxed a little in his arms and he pulled her fully against his body.

"That's better" he said as he began to loosen his grip on her. He kissed her closed eyes and began to stoke her….

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG"

Pain… in his side. She had elbowed him. He released her and she scrambled out of his arms. His hands went immediately to his injury.

"Derek, I'm sorry, really I am, but I have to get to work and this can't continue… last night was great… okay it was awesome, but it really can't happen again. You can stay here and get a shower, but I expect you to be gone by the time I get home."

With that she rushed out of the room and he heard her go down the steps and out the door.

Derek rolled around in the bed in pain. As the pain subsided he lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. They had so much to talk about, and if she thought he was leaving, she was crazy.

He didn't have any intention of leaving today.


End file.
